


Would you still love me?

by WeLiveInASocietyuWu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Peter Parker, M/M, Omega Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLiveInASocietyuWu/pseuds/WeLiveInASocietyuWu
Summary: peter a blind omega finds himself in a dangerous situation luckily wades there to help him
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 337





	Would you still love me?

As a blind omega, Peter had always been told not to walk alone at night MJ and Ned disliked Peter leaving the house without at least telling them. But between his constant reassurance and the coffee shop only being down the block he’d figured it be fine. Although going at ten at night didn't help the situation. In truth, he really just wanted to get out of the house. He had been at school since four and stayed at his desk studying till nine so he figured he could use a break. And what better break than a steaming cup of coffee to fuel a few more hours of study. “Eddy,” Peter calls, his black lab comes swiftly down the hall already kneeling in anticipation for his leash. Peter felt for Eddy’s harness smoothing over his fur as he went, after securing the harness he descended the steps of his apartment and greeted me on the crisp November night. The walk to the cafe had gone smoothly; it was a straight route. Easy for Peter to remember although he had only moved into his apartment a little over a month ago. He was in and out of the cafe relatively quickly already knowing his order from the time he had been there with MJ. Peter hands Eddy in one hand his steaming cup of coffee in the other ready to brave the chilly New York night. Walking down the city street breathing in the crisp air only a few minutes into his walk home Peter hears footsteps a few meters ahead of him taking a deep breath he tries to continue on but Eddy refuses to move. Peter bends down to pat his side assuming he had just been spooked by the steps and Peter's abrupt stop. When his companion does not continue on but instead starts growling peter jolts up. He is still trying to listen for approaching footsteps long breaths anything but can only hear his dogs rumbling growls and the faraway buzz of the city. “Hello,” Peter quickly turns his head waiting for a response but instead greeted with the sounds of footsteps getting closer. “Hello, please say something, is anyone there.” His voice sounded higher than he'd like as he took a few steps back. Then it hits him a smell distinctly alpha but it's too late he feels something on his back, a sharp contrast from the night. The alpha grabs his arm jolting the coffee and Eddy's leash to the ground. quicker than Peter can attempt to struggle Orsan lets out a string of loud barks only for it to die in his throat being replaced by a pitiful whine due to what Peter can only guess is a kick brought on by an attacker coming from the front as well. “Let me go!” he screamed struggling against the alpha, only to be pulled closer a huge hand pressed against his mouth “We got a pretty one now don't we.” learned the alpha peter was going to kill for kicking his dog. “We’re gonna have some fun with you,” growled the alpha currently pressing Peter's small body against his own. Another alpha in front tilted Peters head up to him looking into his eyes which were darting around as Peter focused on their voices. “Well aren’t we lucky,” the alpha smiled inching closer to Peter,” a pretty omega like you all alone and on top of that blind.” he scoffed into Peter's neck. Peter’s body shivering with every word the alpha spoke. “What were you thinking little omega,” he whispers before licking at Peter's neck. His companion takes this as the opportunity to grind himself into peter. The omega tries to struggle his feeble attempt only spurring the alphas on seeming to enjoy his terrified scent. Just as Peter was about to let the tears of defeat fall he felt the alpha on his back ripped off him followed by the click of a gun, two shots and a blood-curdling scream all in rapid succession. The alpha on his font had still not let go of him seemingly clutching peter in fear. Deadpools alpha went wild at the sight of this disgusting alpha using the young omega as a human shield. He laughed, “that's your plan shitbag you think holding a pretty little omega in front of you is gonna stop me from blowing your brains out.” Peter didn't know what to make of this but didn't have time to due to the sound of a bullet getting ripped from a gun hitting his attacker in the head causing him to drop to the floor, letting go of Peter who was sent toppled to the floor only to caught by two strong arms grabbing him around the waist. “Hey are you with me,” Peter's rescue spoke into his neck. Peter leaned into his rescuer, excelling into his chest as he tried to catch his breath. “Baby boy I need you to breathe, come here,” Deadpool rolled up his mask exposing his neck as he tilted the omegas head to his scent gland. Peter took a deep breath noticing that the alpha was wearing gloves as he pressed peter into his neck, and not only that but, is that a suit? Peter wondered as he wrapped his arms around the alphas neck. “My dog,” Peter gasped, pushing against the alphas broad chest, ”His name is Eddy. Do you see him? Is he ok.” Peter attempted to free himself from this alpha grasp. What Deadpool saw was not at all what he knew the omega wanted to hear, there was no dog in sight. The street seemingly vacant opposed to the two of them as well as the two recently deceased alphas on the pavement. Peter continued to struggle against him. ‘Please I need him I can't see, I need him, ``Peter frantically spoke to the alpha. Deadpool looked down at the omega feeling twice as bad to announce the dog’s disappearance now that he knew he was the omegas seeing-eye dog. “Omega please calm down I don't see your dog I’m sorry but he looks like he ran off,” Peter finally broke free of the alphas grasp the force of it causing him to stumble to the ground. “Eddy, Eddy please Eddy where are you.” Peter cried from the ground. Deadpool sighed, looking down at the omega the look of abandonment written on his face as he called out frantically for his dog. “Baby Boy come here,” he sighed, kneeling down to collect the omega in his arms. “Let me take you home. I'll look for your dog but I gotta get you home first.” “No, let me look for him please,” that was enough for Wade to consider letting the smaller one come but he knew it would be quicker on his own. “No. baby boy it'll be faster if I do it alone and I need you to be safe,” Peter’s eyes shined with tears but he knew the alpha was right.”I live a few blocks down.” Peter sighed “Ok let’s go.” Wade spoke as he pulled the omega towards his waist and started walking. “I’m Peter and Eddy. That's my dog. He's a black lab and he's sweet and he responds to his name. Please alpha bring him back to me.” Wade felt a rush and threw him hearing the gorgeous omega call him alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever any critique is welcome :)


End file.
